Cartoon Heroes Unite: Female Fury
by AzureBox
Summary: When their teammates get captured by their enemies, Kim and Jenny have to quickly put a team together to rescue them. Who will they fight with, and who will they fight along side?
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys, welcome to my story. This is based on Dtoons' 'Cartoon Heroes Unite'. I hope you enjoy it.

_Amity Park, 10:43 PM_

Two ghosts were engaged in battle, floating in mid air. The other, had hair made of azure fire, strumming a guitair that produced ear-shattering soundwaves. The sinister, guitar-screeching Ember McClaine. The other, a ghost covered in mostly in black, apart from the white D-shaped insignia on his chest. He was Amity Park very own ghost fighting superhero, Danny Phantom.

"Either go back to the Ghost Zone, or I'll take you there myself, Ember."

"I'd like to see you try, Ghost Boy."

Ember shredded on her guitar, knocking Danny towards the top of a nearby car. Luckily, the ghost boy was able to phase through it before colliding.

"You think that's loud?" He proclaimed, rising out of the street. "Listen to this!"

A high pitched wail erupted from Danny's mouth. So powerful, it could be seen in neon green waves. The attack weakend not only the user, but his opponent.

"Looks like your weakened." The Ghost Boy said, struggling to stand up.

"So are you." The blue haired ghost replied, smirking. "Cuevo!"

Danny only had enough time to react to his opponent's shouting. Why did she yell that? He reflected. Within his short period of thought, an electrified pain covered his body as it was restrained by a neon green bolo. It was the last thing he felt before blacking out on the pavement, as he forcefully reverted back to human mode.

"Nice work."

In front of Ember was a third figure. Her purple visor highlighted her black armor. Unlike the combatants that arrived previously, she was completely human.

"Boss, we got the ghost boy." Spoke Ember's black armored ally into a mouthpiece.

"Good." Responded a feminine voice through the earpiece. "Black Cuevo, report back to base.The others have been rounded up. I can't wait to surprise their teammates."


	2. Chapter 1

Kim patiently waited in the breifing room. Usually she came first, but by now, at least two other people would be here.

"Danny, you can stop pretending to not be here." she said to seemingly no one. "It was funny the first few times, but now it's kinda stale."

Almost ironicly enough, her Kimmunicator recieved a message from Jazz.

Jazz: Do you know where Danny is

Kim: I know he's not with me. Why?

Jazz: He said he was going on patrol last night and never came home

While Kim was busy texting her teammate's sister, another one of her allies walked into the room. It was Jenny, and she was in a situation like Kim.

"Hey Kim." Jenny greeted. "Do you have time to talk? It's pretty important."

"Go ahead." Kim answered.

"So you know Ben's cousin?"

"Gwen? What about her?"

"She texted me saying that Ben went missing."

"He's missing too?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'too'?"

"Danny's sister said he's missing."

"Maybe they went on recon?"

"Without telling us?"

One of the girls recived a video call from Jake. Or at least his communicator.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Haley. "Are you Jake's other friends?"

"Who is this?" Asked Kim.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Jake is friends with Kim Possible?! Is he also friends with Ben 10? Are you two dating?"

"It looks like his sister." Jenny answered

"Slow down kid. Do you know where Jake is?"

"I think he went on a mission. I haven't seen him since night. Isn't he with you?"

"I wish."

"He's probably just running a bit late. You know, if I was on your team, I'd be at every meeting. Jake doesn't really have a problem with being late."

"...Okay. Tell you what kid, if we need you, we'll meet up. We'll come to you, so don't worry. So bye for now."

"See you later, Kim!"

"Did you just lie to her?"

"Maaaybe a little bit. But can you blame me? She doesn't look any older than 10, plus I'm not sure she has any powers. But can we get back on track now?"

"With what?

"There's no way this is all a coincidence."

Just then, the main screen received a transmission. A silhouette with a feminine voice started to speak.

"Hello, ladies. Right now, you might be wondering, 'Where's the rest of my teammates?'. To answer your question, here they are."

The silhouette turned the camera, revealing

Jake and Ben ties in chairs back to back. Any shout for help was muffled by the tape on their mouths

"The unicorn horn ropes really keep them still. So here's your two options. Option 1, you surrender yourself, the boys go free. Oh and by the way, try to decide within the next 48 hours. Ta-ta."

Call ended.

"We have to save them!"

"I know Jen, but if we tried now, we'd just get captured with them. We need to form a rescue team."

"Who would we pick? June's busy with Te Xuan Ze stuff Orchid Bay, Ladybug can't leave Paris in case there's an akuma-"

"Ladybug might not, but I'm sure she has a teamate or two we can barrow."

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said in unison while fistbumping.

"That guy was easier to beat than Mister Pigeon. He wasn't so purr-fect."

"Really?"

While Ladybug internally cringed at Cat Noir's joke, her yo-yo started vibrating. Taking it off her waist, she slid it's screen out to see who was calling.

Kim's calling me? She thought.

"Ladybug, get Cat Noir. It's important."

"Already here, M'lady."

"Was he talking to me or you? Doesn't matter. The main reason I called you is because our teamates got captured by some of our enemies-"

"-and we were wondering, can you pretty pleeeeease send someone to help us get them back?" Jenny interupted.

"What she said."

"You know I'd love to help out but I, I don't think Master Fu would be OK with it."

"Master who?"

"He gave me and Cat Noir our Miraculous. Sometimes, he'll let me choose an ally if the situation call for it."

"That's where Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carapace came from?"

"Precisley." Cat Noir answered, interjectingly.

"So what's wrong with asking him again?"

"Even though it would be for a good cause, he fears that the Miraculous could be taken and end up in the wrong hands. Even when I get an ally, I have to get the Miraculous back from who used it and return it right after."

"So I'm guessing anyone with a Miraculous leaving Paris is out of the question."

"Sorry."

The sound of beeping from the Miraculous could be heard as their respective marks indicatied that their owners had 2 minutes left before detransformation.

"And I'm sorry that we have to leave before our we reveal our identites to all of Paris!"

Cat Noir sprinted off as he used his staff to propel himself onto a nearby building.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure you can find people who can help."

Call Ended.

"Geez, I wish there was some list we could look at with all the available heroes." Jenny said, unsarcastically.

"List..." Kim pondered. "Jenny, our computers has a database, right?"

"I think so."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to look."

"State identity." Asked the active supercomputer.

"Kimberly Ann Possible."

"Permission granted. Accessing files."

The screen gave Kim info on potential allies. So many choices, but for the sake of time, she needed to narrow it down.

"Alright Jenny, we need to find people who can help us."

"Maybe their family members? Blood is thicker than water after all."

"Alright, lets take a look."

—Files—

Gwen Tennyson

Alias: Lucky Girl

Description: Gwen is the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson. She is half annodite, and is able to control mana.

Powers/Abilities: mana manipulation, mana constructs

Dani Phantom

Alias: N/A

Description: Dani is a clone of Danny Phantom created by Vlad Masters. She defected from her creator to fight along side Danny.

Powers/Abilities: Flight, intangibility, invisibility, Ghost rays

"I think those were the closest related people, but I feel like we need one more person."

Star Butterfly

Alias: Princess of Mewni

Star is the next princess of Mewni. With her wand, she is able

Powers/Abilities: Magic manipulation

"I think we found our full team. Jenny, invite me, Gwen, Jazz and Star to a group chat."


End file.
